ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Call/December 2010
|} The December issue was released on December 12th, 2010, and was the seventh issue of Volume One of Roll Call. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format =Online Version= Monthly Columns Director's Dialog The Director did not submit a dialog for the month of December. - Director SGM's Monologue December is a busy month for many people. Holidays are happening, college semesters are ending, and many people are traveling. Needless to say, it's a pretty stressful time for a lot of folks. It's also a time that causes many a game night be canceled. I believe that making sure to reserve a few hours out of the week to do some gaming is a great way to keep the stress from overwhelming you. I promise it won't kill you to relax for an evening and have some fun with your friends and/or family (assuming there's not been a zombie/robot apocalypse. in that case, you must stay on your toes at all times). If just a member or two of your regular group absolutely can't be there, consider playing a different game than usual. Perhaps a one-shot adventure, or just break out some board games. In some cases, travel or some other situation will absolutely keep your group from playing, possibly for several weeks. If this scenario seems likely, don't let it creep up on you and your friends. Confer with the others and decide if your group will have to take a holiday break. In that situation, you should try to make your final game session of the year a memorable one with an ending that gives the game an easy point to jump back into after a few weeks of holiday madness. Be sure to take more notes than usual, so that the first session after the break can have a nice re-introduction to what was going on in-game. Whatever your plans for the season are, I hope you all have an excellent December. Good luck, and good gaming. - Supreme Game Master Dir. of Comms. Update As our first full year as an official organization (as recognized by the US Government - and not just a few guys around gaming tables) comes to a close, its nice to look back at the progress we’ve made since January. We’ve welcomed a few new chapters to our mists, including our first online as well as non-American chapter; we celebrated our first hosted event with the unique Camp Oggie; we received recognition from gaming companies both big and small; and we began to put the foundation in place for future years of advanced productivity and cohesion. We’re looking to put the emphasis on chapter expansion for 2011. From the ground up, we want to get an Ogre in every city (Oggie likes to travel, after all) and develop a better and more used form of communication between chapters to help develop the bonds of brotherhood for us all. In order for this to work out, we’ll need help from members like you! Mention O.G.R.E.s at your local gaming store or any non-chapter gaming events you attend! - Director of Communications Treasurer's Report There was no Treasurer's report for December. --Treasurer Webmaster's World The Webmaster offered up the most up-to-date available statistics about OgreLair.org's traffic. --Webmaster Ask a Game Master *To see this article, please visit the SGM's blog here on OgreLair.org Advocacy and You *To see this article, please visit Tuesday Truths Recent Awards ;DM Badge :Serving as a Dungeon Master for a chapter :Brandon Boatright :Shane Jones :Jordan Colson :David McDonald :Dan Thom :Mac Headrick ;Distinguished Service Award :For distinguished service :Jordan Colson (Sic City Ogres) ;Advocacy Badge :For promoting and advocating gaming :Brandon Boatright (Sic City Ogres) :Jordan Colson (Sic City Ogres) Recent Promotions ;David McDonald :Sic City Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain ;Steve Johnson :Quilt City Ogres ::From Marshall to Field Marshall ;Jordan Colson :Sic City Ogres ::From Sergeant to Master Sergeant ;User:Hragged :Stronghold Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain Upcoming Events December, 2010 * See the Calendar of Events Happy Birthdays December *2nd - Tracy Murphy, Quilt City Ogres *24th, 1988 - Anthony Gear, Nomad *31st, 1993 - Jeffrey Dale Dossett, Quilt City Ogres Happy Anniversaries *No Known Anniversaries It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Shawn Cain :Email ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Browse Category:Roll Call